


The Weight of the World

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chan, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: (living!Cedric au) “No matter what happens,” Cedric said nervously. “Just know that I… I love you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

-

I started writing this intending to use the first and last scene as sort of a prologue for an alternate fifth year. However, once I started writing I couldn’t seem to stop because I just kept feeling like those two pieces weren’t enough to base a relationship on. I’m not sure if I’m still going to try writing a fifth year au but who knows. It may happen or it may not. Also, please keep in mind that I’m writing Harry as I see him in fourth year, confused, spastic and inexperienced. I could have tarted him up and had him seduce Cedric but that just didn’t ring true for me, at least not in this fic. So, if you’re interested in reading a Harry that’s just stumbling through and slowly gaining confidence in a very new relationship with someone older and a little more experienced then please, read on.

 

-

The Weight of the World

“Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman… but the best man won, I’m sure Harry would say the same, wouldn’t you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don’t need to be a genius to tell which one’s the better flier!”

Harry smiled awkwardly, not really sure what to say and was thankful when Mr. Weasley struck up a conversation about the campgrounds. The twins looked ready to have a fit and Ron didn’t look much better. The girls were making calf eyes at Cedric, discreetly of course. Overall, it was starting out to be a horrible day. As the others walked forward, Harry hung back, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he stared at the ground. 

“I’m really sorry about that.”

Looking up Harry was surprised to see Cedric beside him, a few feet behind the others. 

“It’s alright, really.”

“He just gets so…”

“He’s proud of you.” Harry said, smiling a little. “I think it’s nice.”

“Yeah but… I told him what happened, he shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that.” Cedric insisted, staring at the back of his fathers’ head. “You would have won if it weren’t for the dementors.”

“It doesn’t matter now,” Harry said with a shrug. “But if it makes you feel better I can always win next time.”

Cedric laughed, giving Harry a nudge with his shoulder. 

“Not a chance, I got some flying in this summer.”

“Come on boys!” Amos Diggory yelled, waving Harry and Cedric towards the rest of the group.

“Why are they standing around that manky old boot?”

“It’s a portkey.” Cedric replied, reaching out to touch an empty patch of leather. 

Following Cedric’s lead, Harry touched the old boot and closed his eyes. A fierce tug behind his navel gave him a start and he opened his eyes to see the world spiral out of control.

“Let go!”

“What?”

“Let go!” Cedric said again, grabbing Harry’s hand as he pulled his other hand away from the portkey.

Releasing the portkey quickly, Harry felt his stomach roll as he was tossed through the air. Harry hit the ground with a grunt, the little breath he had left leaving him as Cedric landed directly on top of him. 

“Cedric…”

“Sorry,” Cedric said, struggling to his feet where he held a hand out to help Harry up off the ground. “I’m usually much more graceful.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry teased, rubbing at his sore ribs.

“Are you well?”

“I’ll live… I think.”

“You’re fine.” Cedric laughed, rolling his eyes. “Come on, we should catch up with the others.”

Harry nodded, noticing that both Cedric’s father and the Weasleys had already started off through the crowd. 

-

After setting up the tents and gathering water Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to wander about to check out the souvenirs. Ron walked along with Hermione leaving Harry to trail behind them but he didn’t mind. 

“Hey Harry!”

Turning, Harry smiled as Cedric maneuvered through the crowd to walk beside him.

“Get set up alright?”

“Yeah, my father managed to corner Ludo Bagman to talk about my future so I figured it was safe to sneak off.”

“Didn’t want to find out what your father had planned?”

“Hardly,” Cedric said with a shake of his head. “I’ve still got one more year left at Hogwarts, plenty of time to worry about my future then.”

Harry didn’t say it but in that moment, he envied Cedric. All things considered, he’d be lucky to make it through the end of the year.

“So, which team are you for?”

“Bulgaria of course, Krum’s a damn good seeker.”

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, he’s young too so he’s got a few more good years left in him.” Cedric replied, eyes scanning the crowd until he found what he wanted. Grabbing Harry’s arm he pulled him towards one of the venders. “Come on.”

“What are we looking for?”

“This,” said Cedric, pulling a couple galleons from his pocket to hand to the man in exchange for a red and black scarf dotted with roaring lions. Throwing it around Harry’s shoulders Cedric grinned as Harry looked down at in surprise.

“Cedric you didn’t have to-“

“I wanted to,” Cedric shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Now you’ll have something to remind you of the game.”

“Thank you it’s… thank you.”

“Oi, Harry!”

Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione moving towards him and turned back to Cedric with a smile.

“I think the match is about to start.”

“I’ve got to go round up my father but I’ll see you there.”

“Yeah, see you.”

Watching Cedric walk away, Harry fingered the ends of his scarf as Ron drew up beside him.

“Nice scarf.”

“Yeah, it is.” Harry replied, moving to follow Ron and Hermione back to the tent. 

-

“I’m sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise.”

Nodding at the headmaster both Cedric and Harry headed for the door. As soon as it closed behind them, Cedric turned to Harry with a wan smile.

“Didn’t think I’d be competing against you so soon.”

“I didn’t put my name in the goblet Cedric, I swear!”

“I… I know, you probably think those of us that did are all idiots.”

“I don’t understand why you did but I don’t think you’re an idiot.” Harry said softly. “I think you’re brilliant.”

“Yeah?” Cedric said, smiling uncertainly. Blushing brightly, Harry stared down at his feet as Cedric gave a soft laugh. “Would you like to go for a turn around the pitch, after dinner tomorrow?”

“That would… I… yeah, I mean… yeah.”

“Alright, well, good night.”

“Night.”

Cedric turned to head to his dorm and Harry stared after him, scuffing his toe on the flagstones beneath his feet before heading for the stairs. 

-

The next day Harry waited for Cedric outside the antechamber where they’d been sent to have their wands weighed. He’d been the first to have his picture taken alone, at Rita Skeeter’s insistence. Crossing his arms, Harry frowned, wondering if Hermione had made it back from the hospital wing.

“Harry?”

Looking up Harry watched Cedric step out of the room and move towards him.

“I can’t go flying with you tonight, I’ve got detention.”

“Oh,” Cedric said, obviously disappointed. “Well, maybe some other time then.”

“I’m really sorry it’s just, Malfoy was being well, Malfoy and he went to curse me so I fought back and it was this huge mess and Hermione got hit and-“

“It’s ok.” Cedric chuckled, cutting Harry off mid ramble. “It happens sometimes.”

“Hogsmeade.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, there’s a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and maybe, we could go… together?”

“Alright, do you want to walk down together?”

“If you want, I mean… I could always meet you if you… want.” Harry said, stumbling over his words in his rush to agree. He felt like a total prat, he’d never asked anyone out before, let alone another bloke. 

“I’ll meet you in the courtyard after lunch then.”

“Great! I mean… yeah, that’s fine.”

Turning away as his face grew hot, Harry quickly made his way back to the great hall for dinner. 

-

The next Saturday Harry rushed out into the courtyard to see Cedric waiting. He’d changed out of his robes into muggle gear they were permitted to wear on the weekends. Other students were loitering around the courtyard, obviously getting ready to head into Hogsmeade as well. 

“Ready?” Cedric asked, turning to head out the front gate.

“Yeah.”

The walk was blessedly short, Cedric tried to keep up the conversation but nerves tied Harry’s tongue into knots and he only managed to stumble over half the replies he gave. 

“Do you mind if we stop at Scrivenshaft’s first?” Cedric asked, nodding towards the aforementioned building. “I need to pick up some parchment and quills.”

“No problem.”

Following behind Cedric into the dimly lit building Harry hung back as Cedric perused the merchandise. It didn’t take him long to find what he wanted and soon they were back on the high street.

“Where to next?”

“Honeydukes?” Harry suggested with a shrug.

“Alright.”

Honeydukes was packed. Students spread out along the walls, picking through the candy they could reach or at the counter ordering what they couldn’t. Harry wandered through the shop, grabbing candy at random as Cedric trailed behind him. 

“I’m sorry, did you want anything?” Harry asked, turning quickly only to bump into Cedric who stood right behind him. “Bugger, sorry.”

“It’s alright, I grabbed a few things.”

Pressing a steadying hand to Harry’s shoulder Cedric nudged him towards the counter and Harry turned, relieved that Cedric wasn’t annoyed. Once at the counter they rung up and Harry tossed enough galleons to cover everything.

“I should pay, I mean…” That was how it was done wasn’t it, he wondered. At least that was what he’d heard Hermione say. When you ask someone to accompany you somewhere, you pay. 

“If you like.”

They exited the shop quickly, Harry still feeling a little embarrassed. He hadn’t a clue what he was doing and he was sure it was obvious to Cedric just how little experience he had in terms of dating. If they were actually on a date, which he still wasn’t quite sure about. They had come together and they had stuck together but Cedric could always decide to go off with someone else. And if he did then Harry would be alone as Hermione was with Ron and he and Ron still weren’t speaking. But he was sure Cedric wouldn’t do something like that, unless he got bored of course. Then there was no telling what he’d do. 

“Where do you want to go now?” Harry asked, a little frantically, hoping to keep Cedric’s attention just a little bit longer. 

“The Three Broomsticks?”

“Great!”

Grabbing Cedric’s hand Harry started towards the pub, almost tripping in his haste. Cedric didn’t seem to mind though, letting himself be pulled along with a grin on his face. Pushing open the door, Harry paused inside the entryway to see a good number of the student body already seated in booths around the room, including Ron and Hermione. Cedric noticed the look of anxiety on Harry’s face and tugged on his hand.

“We can go somewhere else.” He suggested, turning Harry to face him.

“No!” Harry said quickly, flashing him a smile. “It’s fine, let’s just go sit.”

Nodding his acceptance, Cedric lead Harry to one of the booths farthest away from his friends. They sat down across from each other and Harry picked at the table restlessly. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to leave?”

“I’m fine, really I’m just… nervous.”

“Am I making you nervous?” Cedric asked worriedly, reaching out to touch Harry’s hand. “I don’t mean to.”

“Not at all, it’s just… it’s stupid really, Ron and I, we aren’t talking.”

“Because of the tournament.”

“He thinks I entered myself.” Harry nodded, staring down at their hands. “I tried to tell him that I didn’t but he just called me a liar. I thought he knew me better than that.”

“Maybe he doesn’t believe you because it’s something that he would have done, if he could have.”

“I guess you’re right.” Harry conceded, looking up to motion Madame Rosmerta to their booth. 

She moved towards them quickly, setting two ice-cold glasses of pumpkin juice down onto the table in front of them. 

“Triwizard Champions, in my pub!” She said excitedly, waving away the money Harry held out to pay for their drinks. “It’s on the house gentlemen.”

Thanking her, they both took a sip of their drinks as she wandered off back towards the bar. 

“So, I’m really glad you asked me here.” Cedric said suddenly, looking down at his drink. 

“Um… tha- I’m… glad you said yes.”

“I thought maybe I got it wrong, that you weren’t… interested, in me.

“I am!” Harry squeaked, clearing his throat in embarrassment before trying to speak again. “I am interested, I’ve just never…” 

“Been out with a boy before?”

“With anyone really, is that a problem?”

“No, I… I like that I’m the only one.” Cedric said, twining his fingers with Harry’s on the tabletop.

-

Moving through the press of students Harry headed for the courtyard, fighting not to roll his eyes when several students flashed their badges at him. They held a picture of Cedric’s smiling face, proclaiming him the real Hogwarts champion only to morph into a sickening green color with Harry’s face surrounded by the words Potter Stinks. He couldn’t be bothered to care though; all he knew was that he had to get to Cedric, to warn him about the first task. Spotting Cedric laid out on one of the stone benches, surrounded by his friends, Harry paused. Though they had gone to Hogsmeade together, it didn’t mean they were a couple and Harry wasn’t sure how Cedric would feel about being approached in front of his friends. 

“Cedric?”

“Harry”! Cedric said with a grin, shooting up off the bench. The girls made cooing sounds while the boys nudged each other slyly. “How are you?”

“Fine, could we talk for a minute?”

“Yeah.”

Harry turned, not noticing as Cedric turned back to his friends with an even bigger smile as he hurried to catch up. Harry stopped a few feet away, sufficiently hidden behind one of the larger bushes gracing the courtyard. 

“The first task, it’s dragons.”

“Are you serious?” Cedric asked eyes wide with disbelief. “We’ll be killed.”

“I think that’s the plan.” Harry muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just thought you should know.”

“Do the others know?”

“They do by now, Karkaroff and Maxime both saw them.”

“Well,” Cedric sighed, grinning a little. “It’s a good thing I’ve got a boyfriend that knows things.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Well I thought- that is… this weekend- but if you don’t-“

“I do!” Harry said quickly, cutting Cedric off in his haste to assure the older boy that he was indeed interested. “I really do.”

“Good.” Cedric reached out, touching Harry’s hand slowly. Loud kissing noises and catcalls erupted from the other side of the bush and Harry blushed as Cedric rolled his eyes. “Pipe down you lot!”

“I should really go, I need to figure out what I’m going to do for the first task.”

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow though.”

Cedric leaned down a little and Harry leaned up, pressing an awkward kiss to Cedric’s cheek before turning to walk away. He could hear Cedric’s mate teasing him about the kiss and couldn’t help but grin.

-

Stepping into the champions’ tent that Saturday, Harry gave a pacing Cedric a brief smile as he tried to calm his own nerves. It wasn’t long before Mr. Bagman came in, explaining exactly what they had to do. Harry was the last to pick his dragon out of the bag Mr. Bagman carried and while he was the last competitor, Cedric was the first. From what he knew of the Hungarian Horntail, that particular breed of dragon was vicious. He only hoped his plan would work or he’d be worse than done for. While they waited for the first cannon blast to signal Cedric’s entrance into the arena, Cedric pulled Harry aside.

“I’m really nervous.” Cedric said, running a hand through his hair.

“You’ll do great, I know you will.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Just trust your instincts,” Harry said meaningfully. “Your reflexes.”

Harry hoped that Cedric understood what he was trying to say, he couldn’t come out and tell Cedric to use his broom but if he got him to think about Quidditch, there was a chance he’d think about being a seeker and thoughts of brooms would follow not long after. A canon blast resounded through the tent and Cedric swallowed nervously. Looking at the exit quickly, Cedric turned back to grab Harry’s hand.

“A kiss for good luck?” Cedric requested, obviously trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. 

“Yeah, alright.”

Leaning up, Harry expected to press his lips to Cedric’s cheek but Cedric turned his head at the last second, catching Harry’s kiss squarely on the mouth. Giving a moan of delighted surprise, Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist as Harry slipped his arms over Cedric’s shoulders. A flash of light broke them apart and Harry turned to see Rita Skeeter smiling triumphantly, her photographer standing just behind her.

-

After receiving a hearty round of congratulations from his professors, Harry finally made it to the first aide tent. He could see Cedric behind one of the partitions but before he could join him Madame Pomfrey cornered him with some kind of purple cleansing potion that stung almost as bad as the cut itself before using her wand to heal the jaggedly torn skin. Thanking her quickly, he rushed towards Cedric before she could stop him. Cedric was sat up with his shirt in his lap, hunched over a little as though he were in pain.

“Are you alright?”

“I think so,” Cedric replied, laughing softly. “Should have kept my eye on that dragon even after I got the egg.”

As Cedric didn’t have any marks on his face, Harry assumed the wounds were on his back and he leaned forward a little so Harry could see them. A thick orange colored jelly like potion covered Cedric’s back in a stripe from his right shoulder to his left hip. Harry could see that the skin underneath was burned and blistered. Even as he watched, the potion worked to heal the damage wrought by the deadly flames of the dragons’ breath. 

“That looks painful.”

“I can’t really feel it right now but I know it’s there.”

“You’ll be alright though, right?”

“Oh yeah, soon as this heals I’ll be ready to take on the next task.” Cedric said, smiling slyly as he reached out to pull Harry closer. “Although you could kiss me again to speed up the healing process, I hear kisses are good for that.”

“Hmm, well I don’t know about that but I might concede that you earned one, for sheer bravery, you understand.”

As Cedric’s hands settled on his waist, Harry leaned in, kissing Cedric softly on the lips. Cedric didn’t try to pull him closer and Harry didn’t wrap his arms around the other boy, mindful of the wound on his back. 

“Mr. Potter!” Madame Pomfrey admonished, stepping behind the partition. “If you’re quite finished.”

“Sorry Madame Pomfrey,” Harry said, ducking his head as he pulled away from Cedric. “I’ll just go see what my score is.”

-

When the Yule Ball was announced, Harry couldn’t help the panic that swelled inside him. He hadn’t a clue how to dance and even if he did, he didn’t have a date. At least he though he didn’t have a date. McGonagall never said whether champions were allowed to take other champions and Cedric hadn’t asked him to go. Although it seemed everyone assumed they were going together. Rita Skeeter’s article had been published a couple days after the first task; Harry and Cedric featured clearly kissing on the front page. No one but the Slytherin’s had commented on it so Harry assumed the wizarding world just had different ideas about that sort of thing. Although Rita did make a point to stress how disappointed some mothers would be now that Harry officially played for the other team. 

Stepping into the library, Harry headed for one of the tables near the restricted section. He knew Cedric would find him, as they’d planned to meet there, supposedly to study. Harry knew it was really just an excuse to make out in the stacks, much better than the astronomy tower, especially with the winter weather bearing down upon them. Dropping down into one of the chairs Harry folded his arms, letting his head rest on them as he waited. It didn’t take long for Cedric to come winding through the shelves, sitting down next to Harry with a sigh. 

“So, have you got your dress robes yet?”

“No, it doesn’t really matter anyway, I haven’t got a partner.”

“Of course you do.” Cedric said slowly.

“No I don’t, know one’s asked me.”

“I didn’t think I had to.”

Taking in the hurt look on Cedric’s face Harry realized his blunder and reached out, grabbing Cedric’s hand.

“I’m so sorry, I just wasn’t sure champions could take other champions, I do want to go with you.”

“You don’t have to-“

“No I really do, I just… I don’t know how to dance so…”

“I’ll teach you.” Cedric said excitedly.

“Not in full view of the public I hope, I’m really crap at it Cedric.”

“No, I know the perfect place, come with me.”

Harry stood and followed Cedric out of the library. It didn’t take them long to reach the seventh floor, the stairs choosing to cooperate for once. They stood in front of a blank stretch of wall and Harry crossed his arms, waiting.

“Um, Cedric, there isn’t a room here.”

“Just wait,” Cedric said distractedly, pacing in front of the wall a few times.

As magic was wont to do, a door seemed to appear from thin air. A massive black door that made Cedric grin as he reached out and opened it. Following Cedric inside Harry saw a loveseat near a fireplace, an old phonograph like the one McGonagall had used for her demonstration and a clear space for dancing. Even the walls held mirrors, so they could see themselves better Harry assumed. 

“What is this place?”

“Welcome to the Room of Requirements.”

-

Cedric helped Harry practice every evening after dinner the week before the Yule Ball and Harry felt like he was actually improving. He didn’t try to lead and he’d stopped stepping on Cedric’s toes a few days before the ball itself. Checking himself in the mirror one last time, Harry admired the cut of his new black dress robes before heading for the great hall. Cedric stood at the bottom of the stairs, obviously waiting for him and Harry had to pay careful attention to where he stepped, desperately trying not to trip down the stairs. 

“You look very handsome.” Cedric said, offering Harry his arm.

“So do you.”

“Champions, please gather round for the first dance.” McGonagall said, ushering the champions into a line outside the great hall. She paused when she came to Cedric and Harry, looking them both over. “Well, there aren’t any rules against it, now please, follow me.”

Stepping into the great hall, Harry took in all the decorations. It truly was a winter wonderland. The floors had been coated some how to look like ice, as had the rest of the room. There even seemed to be ice cycles hanging from the ceiling. As the music began for the first waltz, Harry kept his eyes on his feet. He could practically feel the eyes on him as Cedric spun him around the room, lifting him as they’d been taught at the right moment. He could see the other champions out of the corner of his eye, Fleur being led by Roger Davies, Krum spinning a giggling Hermione around the room. After the first waltz ended the rest of the school joined the champions on the dance floor, even Professor Flitwick to Harry’s amusement.

“I’m really thirsty.” Harry said, nodding towards the refreshments. 

“Alright.”

Cedric moved towards the juice bowl, pulling Harry along behind him and before Harry had the chance to get his own, Cedric filled a glass of pumpkin juice and handed it over. 

“It’s really beautiful in here.”

“Yeah, it turned out better than I thought it would.”

Harry took a sip of his drink and looked around the room. Ron was seated at one of the tables, his robes shucked in favor of his dress shirt. Parvati Patil sat next to him, glaring at Ron as he sulked. Following his line of vision Harry saw Hermione and Krum dancing together. Hermione looked lovely in her gown, her hair pulled back in some kind of twist. It was obvious she was having the time of her life. 

As the night went on, the Weird Sisters having taken the stage, Harry and Cedric, both minus their robes, danced wildly amongst the other students. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione near one of the tables, obviously arguing. Parvati and Viktor were nowhere to be seen and Harry could see that if someone didn’t intervene the argument would turn into a shouting match. Ron’s face was red with anger and Hermione looked to be on the verge of tears. 

“I’ll be back!” Harry called over the music, pointing to his friends. Cedric nodded and Harry pushed his way through the crush of students to get off the dance floor.

“-don’t know what your problem is!” Hermione screeched, throwing her hands up in the air.

“He’s only after you for one thing you know!”

“How can you even say that?”

“Because it’s the truth, you’re just too star struck to see it!” Ron yelled, slamming his palm down onto the table next to them.

“Guys!” Harry cried, stepping between the two of them. “Why don’t you both just calm down? I’m sure we can talk about this calmly.”

“I wouldn’t talk to him if he were the last wizard on earth!”

Watching Hermione turn in a blur of pink and stalk towards the entrance Harry shook his head before turning back to Ron.

“You really shouldn’t-“

“Oh save it for your boyfriend.” Ron sneered, turning to storm after Hermione. 

Harry stared after Ron in disbelief. He’d only tried to help and that was the thanks he got. 

“Are you alright?” Cedric asked, coming up behind him.

“Yeah, they’ve obviously gone mad.”

“Jealousy can do that to a person.”

“Jealousy?”

“Oh yeah,” Cedric said confidently. “It’s obvious he’s got a thing for your friend and he didn’t like seeing her with someone else.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Do you want to go for a walk?”

“Um, sure I guess.” Harry replied, puzzled.

Cedric grabbed his outer robes and Harry’s as well, heading for the door as Harry fell instep beside him. 

“It might be a bit cold out, you should put this on.”

Taking the robe Cedric held out, Harry adjusted it over his shoulders as Cedric did the same with his. Cedric took his hand then, leading Harry away from the rustling bushes and the foggy windowed carriages. 

“Where are we going?”

“Just here.”

Ducking into one of the outer alcoves the pair was suddenly hidden from prying eyes. Wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist Cedric leaned back against the stone behind him. 

“Cedric?”

“Can I kiss you?” Cedric asked softly, cheeks flushed from the cold.

Nodding a little, Harry tilted his face up as Cedric leaned down. At first, there was just the pressure of Cedric’s lips against his own, sure and familiar followed by the soft wetness of Cedric’s tongue gliding across Harry’s bottom lip. Opening his mouth, Harry moaned softly, tentatively touching Cedric’s tongue with his own. Groaning, Cedric pulled Harry closer, one hand sliding up to tangle in Harry’s perpetually messy hair, the other caressing Harry’s hip as it slipped lower. Harry’s gasp of surprise caught in Cedric’s mouth as their tongues tangled and slid together. 

Pressing closer, Harry’s hips jerked as Cedric’s thigh eased between his own. Cedric’s hand slipped further, along the crease of arse and thigh, his hips rocking as they moved against one another. Harry pulled back with a gasp, puffs of air fogging around him as Cedric leaned down further, nuzzling his collar out of the way to attack his neck with biting kisses. 

“Cedric… oh!” Harry moaned, clutching Cedric’s robes desperately as he rode the thigh pressed snugly against him. 

“Feel so good… taste so good…”

Panting, Harry tried to stifle his shriek of satisfaction as Cedric shuddered, face pressed to the soft skin of Harry’s throat. Holding each other tightly, they tried to catch their breath, shivering a little as the cold winter air whipped around them. Harry pulled away first, sweat and cum making his trousers stick to his skin. Grimacing, he reached down and pulled at the offending material.

“I hope everyone’s gone up to bed.”

“Yeah, we’re a bit of a mess.” Cedric said, laughing a little as he pulled at his own trousers. “Harry, if that was too much-“

“No, it was… I liked it.”

Blushing a little Harry ducked his head but saw Cedric smile just the same.

“Good, I liked it too.”

“No doubt of that.” Harry teased, pointing towards the wet patch on the front of Cedric’s trousers.

Cedric gave a surprised laugh as Harry snickered, peeking out of the alcove to make sure it was clear to head back.

-

Standing next to Hermione on the bridge overlooking the grounds, Harry leaned against the rail with a sigh. 

“Have you figured out what the next task is about?”

“No idea.”

“Well, has Cedric?”

“We don’t exactly talk about the tournament.”

“Well what do you do?” Hermione asked with a grin.

“Hermione!”

“What, it’s a perfectly reasonable question and besides, we haven’t really talked all that much this year, I wouldn’t have even known you were interested in Cedric if it weren’t for Rita Skeeter.”

“Yeah, sorry it’s just… he took me to the ball and I don’t know, I guess he’s my boyfriend.”

“It’s alright, I’d just like to be in the loop every once and a while, that’s all.”

“You’re one to talk, what about Viktor?”

“Viktor is… Viktor.”

“What’s that mean?” Harry asked, confused.

“I’m not exactly sure but I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”

“Harry!” Cedric called out, approaching them from Hermione’s side of the bridge.

“I’ll give you two some privacy.”

Harry watched Hermione walk away just as Cedric stopped in front of him.

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

“Listen, have you figured out your egg yet?”

“No, Hermione and I were just talking about that actually.”

“Well, I’ve got this idea,” Cedric said, looking around to see if anyone was listening before he stepped closer. “Meet me tonight?”

“Where?”

“The prefects bathroom on the fifth floor, next to the statue of Boris the Bewildered, the password is pine fresh.”

“Midnight?”

“Yeah and um, bring your egg.” Cedric replied, dropping a kiss on Harry’s lips before he turned and walked away.

-

Setting his egg on the rim of the giant tub, Harry stripped down slowly before stepping into the brightly colored water. Bubbles sloshed and floated up towards the ceiling as he sat, the heat of the water making him sigh in relaxation. Tilting his head back against the rim Harry wondered when Cedric would arrive, hoping he hadn’t made a huge mistake by being undressed and in the tub. Hearing the door open behind him, Harry turned to see Cedric ease his way inside, looking out into the hall even as he shut the door.

“Cedric.”

“Harry!” Cedric exclaimed, turning to press himself against the door. “I didn’t think you’d be down here before me.”

“Obviously, should I get out?”

“No it’s… actually, do you mind if I…”

Seeing Cedric gestured towards the water Harry shook his head and turned his back to give Cedric some privacy. When Cedric was finally settled Harry turned back to face him, trying not to stare at the broad shoulders and naked chest on display. He wasn’t having much luck and he wondered if taking off his glasses would help him focus. He couldn’t stare if he couldn’t see. 

“So…”

“You can look, if you want.” Cedric said, slowly gliding through the water to stop in front of Harry.

“You look…” said Harry, eyes traveling over Cedric’s chest. “Beautiful.”

“Not so bad yourself.”

Suppressing the nervous laugh he felt bubbling in his chest, Harry looked down to see Cedric’s hand moving along the water, closer and closer it slid until Cedric let it rest, right against Harry’s heart. Cedric’s skin was a shade or two darker than his own fish belly pale and it stood out in striking contrast.

“That feels… nice.”

Cedric slid his hand up, across Harry’s chest to his shoulder. Cutting through the water, he leaned down and Harry looked up, nodding at the unspoken question in Cedric’s silence. One soft kiss was followed by another as Cedric pressed Harry back against the tub edge with his body. Wrapping his arms around Cedric’s neck Harry leaned into the kiss, moaning at the feel of Cedric’s slick skin against his own. Opening his mouth to Cedric’s questing tongue Harry let it tangle with his own. Cedric’s hands slid then, deep under the water and Harry pulled back with a gasp as his legs were spread and Cedric settled between them.

“Is this ok?” Cedric panted, pulling back to watch Harry’s face closely. 

“Mmhmm… yeah.”

Thrusting slowly, Cedric adjusted his grip and kept his eyes on Harry’s face. Harry bit his lip, looking down into the water as Cedric moved against him. The water lapped against the porcelain with every thrust of Cedric’s hips. Moaning, Harry reached out, gripping Cedric’s waist as his feet settled on the swell of Cedric’s arse. He could feel the muscles contract, clench and release as Cedric sped up. Cedric leaned down to kiss along Harry’s throat making Harry whimper as he dug his nails into Cedric’s back. Cedric groaned, hips flexing roughly as pressed himself harder against the wreathing body beneath him.

“Oh Mer-unngh… Cedric!” Harry cried, head dropping back against the tub ledge as Cedric’s muffled groan filled his ears.

Panting, Cedric kissed Harry softly before pulling away to slump back against the tub next to him. 

“I really did have an idea about the egg.”

-

“I can’t believe they sent us into the black lake.” Harry grumbled, walking along beside Cedric through Hogsmeade. 

“I can, I mean they did make us battle a dragon.”

“Still, those merpeople were vicious.”

Harry rubbed at the tender spot on his thigh where he’d been poked mercilessly with their spears, all because he’d tried to rescue Gabrielle as well. 

“Harry, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Harry replied, turning to see Cedric staring intently at anything other than him.

“Why Ron?”

“Why Ron what?”

“In the lake,” Cedric elaborated, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I rescued my father, Fleur tried to rescue her sister, Krum got Hermione and you had Ron. Just thought it was odd is all.”

“Wait, you think there’s something going on with me and Ron now?”

“No I just… look just forget about it.”

“No Cedric,” Harry said, voice filled with frustration. “Ron’s my best friend, I’ve known him since I was eleven and I care about him a great deal but the only reason Ron got chosen is because they couldn’t choose you.”

Turning, Harry stormed off towards The Three Broomsticks, not inclined to listen to anything else Cedric had to say.

-

Easter weekend came and Harry sat beside Ron and Hermione in the great hall, feigning interest as Hermione went on about how she planned to get Rita Skeeter back. The reporter had written a scathing piece about Hermione, the argument she’d had with Ron at the Yule Ball and how Viktor was just an innocent trapped in her web of seduction or some such rot. A slice of chocolate gateau appeared on the table in front of him, a card propped against the plate. Harry knew whom it was from even before he turned to see Cedric smiling at him nervously. 

They hadn’t spoken much since the last visit to Hogsmeade, mostly because Harry had been avoiding the older boy. He’d thought at first that giving Cedric time to get over his jealousy would work but it seemed like every time Cedric saw him with Ron he’d get a little crease between his eyebrows as if he were trying not to glare. Hermione stopped talking long enough to notice the hopeful looks Cedric was throwing Harry’s way and she nudged Ron, pulling him up and away from the table. It didn’t take long for Cedric to wander over and sit in the now empty spot across from Harry. 

“I was a git.”

“You were.” Harry agreed, picking at his cake.

“I know you’re not interested in him,” Cedric said, reaching out take Harry’s hand to stop him from decimating his cake any further. “Forgive me?”

“As long as you realize that I don’t want Ron, I’m not with you because I can’t be with him, I’m with you because I like you and I thought you felt the same way.”

-

Things with Harry and Cedric seemed to go back to normal after that although Cedric did try to spend more time with Harry, even when his friends were around. It would have worked if Hermione didn’t drag Ron off the second Cedric came around. Harry just shrugged at his friends’ behavior and took advantage of the vast amounts of alone time he was able to spend with Cedric. It was tense though, with the third task on the horizon. Neither boy felt up to talking about it, knowing that in the end they’d have to compete against one another. 

After meeting Mr. Bagman and the other champions on the now shrubbery filled Quidditch pitch to find out just what they were up against, Harry and Cedric decided to walk back to the castle by way of the forest. Finding a suitable tree, Cedric pushed Harry back against it, kissing him deeply as Harry clung to the older boys shoulders. 

“Missed you…” Cedric murmured between kisses, hands roaming as he reacquainted himself with Harry’s body. 

Harry responded enthusiastically, clinging to Cedric as he thrust his hips forward. He’d thought about Cedric constantly when they’d been apart, the only thing that would take his mind off the tournament and the dreams. In the back of his mind he’d worried that Cedric would leave him after their argument. Opening his eyes Harry gasped, pushing Cedric away quickly.

“Mr. Crouch!”

“What?” Cedric said, turning to see what had pulled Harry’s attention away from him.

It was indeed Mr. Crouch, stumbling through the woods. They could hear him rambling to someone called Mr. Weatherby though he was obviously alone. 

“Mr. Crouch, are you well?”

“Obviously not.” Cedric snorted, eyeing the older wizard cautiously. 

“You’re not helping.” Harry said, turning to glare at Cedric who held up his hands in defeat. “Mr. Crouch, please come here and I’ll take you to Professor Dumbledore.”

“Yes… must see Dumbledore… yes…”

Mr. Crouch seemed distracted by the tree next to him however as he turned to it and started an incoherent monologue about his wife and son. Approaching the obviously unwell man slowly, Harry held out his hands to show he wasn’t holding his wand. 

“Mr. Crouch please, you have to come with me so I can take you to Dumbledore.”

The man didn’t seem to hear Harry though as he went on, reach out to touch the tree as if to shake it’s hand.

“You should go and get Dumbledore, I’ll stay here with him.” Harry said, turning to Cedric while keeping an eye on the confused ministry official.

“We’ll both go, we can stun him if we have to and carry him back.” 

“Are you sure that’s wise?”

“It can’t hurt.” Cedric replied, gesturing towards Crouch who had given up shaking hands and proceeded to hug the tree tightly. 

After apologizing profusely Harry pulled out his wand and cast Petrificus Totalis and then a Feather Light Charm. Harry took his feet while Cedric took Mr. Crouch’s shoulders so they could start back to the castle. 

-

Cedric and Harry walked towards the maze, Mr. and Mrs. Diggory trailing behind them with Bill and Mrs. Weasley. Harry could hear them talking animatedly. It had been a tense meeting at first, in the antechamber off the great hall. Mr. Diggory had made it clear that he worried more about Harry breaking Cedric’s heart rather than stealing his glory. Once Cedric and Harry both explained that they were indeed serious about one another, the Diggory’s had welcomed Harry warmly. Mrs. Weasley had sniffled into her hanky before pinching Cedric’s cheek and folding Harry into a crushing hug. Bill had simply looked apologetic at his mother’s antics. 

“They really seem to be getting along.” Cedric said happily, glancing back to smile at his parents.

“Swimmingly, it’s a little scary actually.”

“Oh it’s not that bad.”

“Just wait, they’ll be planning our wedding next.” Harry said with a shake of his head. “Mrs. Weasley can be a bit… much, at times.”

“It’s obvious how much she loves you.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed with a grin. “She does.”

They made the rest of the way in silence and after meeting with Mr. Bagman and the other champions; Harry took the time to wave at Mrs. Weasley and Bill who were slowly being surrounded by the rest of the Weasleys. Arthur, Charlie and Percy were the only ones absent but Harry didn’t mind. He knew Arthur and Charlie would be there if they could and Percy he didn’t particularly care for so it was no loss. The Diggory’s were sitting not far from the Weasleys and they waved at him as well. A cannon blast told Cedric and Harry it was their time to enter the maze and they looked at each other briefly before stepping forward. Once out of the crowds view Cedric moved over to Harry, leaning down to kiss him quickly. 

“No matter what happens,” Cedric said nervously. “Just know that I… I love you.”

Before Harry could respond, Cedric kissed him one last time before turning to head deeper into the maze. 

-

Hitting the ground with a grunt, Harry winced as Cedric landed directly on top of him.

“Are we going to end up like this every time we use a portkey?” Harry grumbled, struggling to stand as Cedric rolled off him.

“I don’t know but I can’t say I mind.”

“Of course you don’t, you’re always on top.”

Helping Cedric to his feet, Harry looked around. He recognized the graveyard. He’d seen it often enough in his dreams to know just what he’d find.

“I’m going to go look for the cup.” Cedric said, turning to walk between the mausoleums and gravestones. 

“Hurry.” Harry replied, glancing around nervously. 

As Cedric disappeared from sight, Harry turned and fell to his knees as pain, sharp and insistent, erupted from his scar. Clawing at his forehead, Harry was conscious enough to see a rotund shape inching it’s way towards him.

“Now Wormtail!” a sibilant voice rasped.

Against his will, Harry felt himself lift up off the ground. Torn between fear and pain Harry hoped that Cedric had run, found the cup and gone back to Hogwarts safely. Trapped as he was by the stone statue holding him Harry tried to focus without much success. He saw the cauldron, a fire crackling beneath it and he watched as Wormtail dropped something no bigger than a toddler into the bubbling potion it held. 

“Bones of the father, unwillingly given. Flesh of the servant, willing sacrificed.” Wormtail intoned, severing his hand at the wrist to let it drop into the cauldron before moving towards Harry, ceremonial knife raised high. “Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken.”

It all seemed a blur after that, Voldemort rising from the cauldron anew, the death eater’s summons, the taunting words Voldemort hissed at him as he proved he could indeed touch Harry after all. It all passed by so quickly Harry was only aware of his mother and father surrounding him, the old man from his dreams. They stood for him in righteous fury, holding off the killing curse as Harry struggled to retain his grip on his wand. 

His mother’s voice ringing in his ears, telling him to go back the way he came, forced him to end the spell he’d used in defense. As the apparitions swarmed towards their killer, Harry ran as quickly as he could, around the Riddle crypt. Cedric came rushing from between a row of tombs; confusion and worry written clearly on his face but Harry didn’t give him the chance to speak. 

“We have to get to the cup!” Harry shouted and Cedric raised his wand. Wrapping his arms around the older boy Harry felt that internal jolt of the portkey activating as Voldemort’s furious roar resounded throughout the graveyard.

-

They hit the ground together, Cedric’s arms wrapped securely around Harry’s shivering body. The crowd cheered madly, all but a select few oblivious to the danger their futures now held. Dumbledore rushed forward, kneeling quickly as Harry looked up at him, face stained with tears.

“He’s back, Voldemort is back.”

“Are you positive, Harry?” Dumbledore asked, looking closely at the trembling boy. At Harry’s nod, Dumbledore turned to look at Professor Snape who’d moved closer to keep the crowd back. Snape ran a hand down his left forearm and gave the barest of nods, the only sign Dumbledore needed to know that Harry spoke the truth. Closing his eyes briefly, Dumbledore sighed in resignation, it had begun.


End file.
